1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making an improved carbon foam material and particularly a graphitized carbon foam material having superior compressive strength and electrical conductivity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known for many decades that coal can be beneficiated for application in a wide variety of environments. For example, it has been known that coal may be employed as a fuel in electric utility plants and, in respect of such usages, beneficiating of the coal will reduce the ash content and the amount of sulfur and nitrogen species contained in the gaseous exhaust products.
It has also been known to convert coal into coke for use in various process metallurgy environments.
It has also been known to create carbon foam materials from feedstocks other than coal, which can be glassy or vitreous in nature, and are brittle and not very strong. These products which lack compressive strength tend to be very brittle and are not graphitizable. See, generally, Wang, "Reticulated Vitreous Carbon--A New Versatile Electrode Material," Electrochimica Acta, Vol. 26, No. 12, pp. 1721-1726 (1981) and "Reticulated Vitreous Carbon An Exciting New Material," Undated Literature of ERG Energy Research and Generation, Inc. of Oakland, Calif.
It has been known through the analysis of mechanical properties of carbon fibers that long-range crystallite orientation is achieved by alignment of the precursor molecules during fiber spinning. In "Idealized Ligament Formation in Geometry in Open-Cell Foams" by Hager et al., 21st Biennial Conference on Carbon, Conf. Proceedings, American Carbon Society, Buffalo, N.Y., pp. 102-103 (1993), a model analysis regarding interconnected ligament networks to create geometric evaluation of hypothetical ligamentous graphitic foam is disclosed. This model analysis, however, does not indicate that graphite foam was made or how to make the same.
It has been suggested to convert petroleum-derived mesophase pitch into a carbon foam product by employing a blowing/foaming agent to create bubbles in the material, followed by graphitization of the resultant carbonized foams above 2300.degree. C. See "Graphitic Carbon Foams: Processing and Characterizations" by Mehta et al., 21st Biennial Conference on Carbon, Conf. Proceedings, American Carbon Society, Buffalo, New York, pp. 104-105 (1993). It is noted that one of the conclusions stated in this article is that the mechanical properties of the graphitic cellular structure were quite low when compared to model predictions.
It has been known to suggest the use of graphitic ligaments in an oriented structure in modeling related to structural materials. See "Graphitic Foams as Potential Structural Materials," Hall et al., 21st Biennial Conference on Carbon, Conf. Proceedings, American Carbon Society, Buffalo, N.Y., pp. 100-101 (1993). Graphitic anisotropic foams, when evaluated mathematically in terms of bending and buckling properties, were said to have superior properties when compared with other materials in terms of weight with particular emphasis on plate structures. No discussion of compressive properties is provided.
In "Carbon Aerogels and Xerogels" by Pekala et al., Mat. Res. Soc. Symp. Proc., Vol. 270, pp. 3-14 (1992), there are disclosed a number of methods of generating low- density carbon foams. Particular attention is directed toward producing carbon foams which have both low-density (less than 0.1 g/cc) and small cell size (less than 25 microns). This document focuses upon Sol-gel polymerization which produces organic-based aerogels that can be pyrolyzed into carbon aerogels.
In "Carbon Fiber Applications," by Donnet et al., "Carbon Fibers," Marcel Decker, Inc., pp. 222-261 (1984), mechanical and other physical properties of carbon fibers were evaluated. The benefits and detriments of anisotropic carbon fibers are discussed. On the negative side, are the brittleness, low-impact resistance and low-break extension, as well as a very small coefficient of linear expansion. This publication also discloses the use of carbon fibers in fabric form in order to provide the desired properties in more than one direction. The use of carbon fibers in various matrix materials is also discussed. A wide variety of end use environments, including aerospace, automotive, road and marine transport, sporting goods, aircraft brakes, as well as use in the chemical and nuclear industries and medical uses, such as in prostheses, are disclosed.
It has been known to make carbon fibers by a spinning process at elevated temperatures using precursor materials which may be polyacrylonitrile or mesophase pitch. This mesophase pitch is said to be achieved through conversion of coal-tar or petroleum pitch feedstock into the mesophase state through thermal treatment. This thermal treatment is followed by extrusion in a melt spinning process to form a fiber. The oriented fiber is then thermoset and carbonized. To make a usable product from the resulting fibers, they must be woven into a network, impregnated, coked and graphitized. This involves a multi-step, costly process. See "Melt Spinning Pitch-Based Carbon Fibers" by Edie et al., Carbon, Vol. 27, No. 5, pp. 647-655, Pergamen Press (1989).
There remains, therefore, a very substantial need for an improved method of making carbon foam product which has enhanced compressive strength and is graphitizable and the resultant products.